Lost Thoughts
by Lady Kayena
Summary: Anger is a just form of fear used to hide insecurities. There's always light at the end of every tunnel. For the Sohmas Tohru is the light , but would she be able to stay the same after she finds out more about them than she ever wanted to know?
1. Default Chapter

Lost Thoughts  
  
Summary: Anger is just a form of disguise for your fear, used to hide your insecurities. There's always light at the end of every tunnel, for the Sohmas Tohru is the light at the end. Can she help Yuki when his dark past catches up with him? (Not quite sure about the pairings.)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The old year ended as a new one approached. This is a time for changes, the best time to make new goals for the year to come, the chance for anybody who wants a new beginning. The sky darkened as cotton like snowflakes fell from the slowly greying clouds. The cold December wind wrapped around any brave soul who dared to set a foot outside of their warm shelter. Of course being the last day of the year, it's the time for the annual cleaning. Today was a busy day for Tohru, and the Sohmas under the same roof. Let's just say, cleaning is not exactly men's strong points. That would be an understatement for Kyo and Yuki, who were wrecking the house more than they were actually cleaning. As for Shigure, he went on an errand to the main house, or as he says, but probably just an excuse used to get away from the cleaning duty going on inside the house. On the second thought, he probably just wanted to get away from his editor. That pitiful girl probably spends most of her hard earned cash on therapy, which at the looks of it aren't exactly helping.   
  
"Sensei!" screamed the poor editor having gotten stuck with Shigure, with tears rolling down her face she ran around the house trying to look for him, ignoring Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo's protests about him not being there, "Sensei!" she screamed one last time before she had finally given up after searching the whole house. Mii kneeled down on the floor of the living room, saying bad things she wanted to happen to Shigure as she played with the patterns on her skirt.  
  
"Mii-san?" asked Tohru, taking a break from her cleaning after 3 long hours, kneeling down beside her, "would you like to have something to drink or something to eat while you are waiting for Shigure-san to get back?"  
  
"Huh?" she seemed taken back from Tohru's generous offer, but after regaining herself from her shock, she answered, "that would be great, thank you."  
  
"Hai," she replied happily in her usual cheerful tone. A bright smile crept upon her face as she got up and left for the kitchen, where she found Kyo drinking from a carton of milk and Yuki sitting at the kitchen table reading a book. She tried her best to enter quietly, not wanting to disturb anyone, but failed to do so as she accidentally knocked a pencil off of the table, (which she was not sure what it was doing there in the first place), catching all of their attention. "Gome-na-sai!" she apologized, bowing furiously, "I didn't mean to disturb you, I'm just here getting a cup of tea for Mii-san. Gome-na-sai!"  
  
"Dai jo bu Honda-san," replied Yuki, gazing softly at her as he lowered his book, "she's still here?"  
  
"Hai," she answered, filling a teapot with steaming hot water, "she's waiting for Shigure-san to get back, so I offered her something to drink."  
  
"Doesn't she ever give up?" commented the agitated Kyo, putting the half empty milk carton back into the fridge, "she's pitiful!"  
  
"I think she already has enough problem in her life without Shigure's constant torture," stated Yuki, sighing as he turned his attention back onto his book, "He still acts like a 5 year old kid."  
  
"I've seen kids that age more mature than him!" snarled Kyo going through the kitchen door.   
  
"I think Shigure-san is an interesting character," replied Tohru thoughtfully, putting a finger under her chin, making Kyo stop on his tracks and Yuki look up from his book, "it would be no fun in life if everybody acted the same way. Think how boring the house would be without Shigure-san or what it would be like with two Yuki-kun or two Kyo-kun in the house."  
  
"I already had enough with one Baka Neko in the house, let alone two," snapped Yuki in a calm fashion.  
  
Kyo glared at him, while hissing with cat ears and a bushy brown tail sticking up, "why would I want two Kouso Nezumi! I don't need two pretty boys in one house! I can hardly put up with one!"  
  
"Who are you calling a pretty boy!" questioned Yuki in a stern tone, glaring at him dangerously, his book lying down on the table completely forgotten, "I'll make you eat your words!"  
  
"You want a fight! I'll give you a fight!" exclaimed Kyo, raising a fist, his eyes flashed darkly filled with hatred.   
  
"Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun," Tohru looked helplessly between the two of them, trying to be the peacemaker once more, "please… I shouldn't have brought it up. Gome-na-sai!"  
  
Both turned their attention back on to her, their argument completely forgotten. "Stop blaming things on your self! If you keep going on like this, you'll turn into Ritsu," stated Kyo, before storming out of the room, like he was going to a few minutes before, leaving the speechless Tohru staring after him.   
  
"It's not your fault Honda-san," explained Yuki, looking up at her once more with a soft expression, "It's our nature to not get along. There isn't anything anybody can do about it."  
  
"Hai," she responded once more, turning her attention back onto the tea she was trying to make, "but it would be great, if Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun can become friends one day. I'll be grateful."  
  
'I'll never know why she cares so much more about others than herself,' Yuki thought to himself as he forced his thoughts back onto the book he was reading.  
  
"Ta-da-ima!" the clear voice of Shigure rang through the entire house; Mii quickly cornered him and dragged him into his study. Fake tears ran down his face, as they disappeared from sight, having the sliding door closed behind.   
  
"About time he got back," commented Kyo, staring at the closed door before heading upstairs.  
  
'He was away awfully long…' Tohru wondered to herself, 'where could have Shigure-san been?'  
  
"He was at the main house," answered Yuki coming up from the back, "probably talking with Hatori. I don't see any other reason of him being there."  
  
Tohru looked shocked, unaware that she was speaking her thoughts out loud until Yuki answered her question. All she managed was a nod to tell Yuki that she had acknowledged his answers.   
  
Another hour quickly passed, as Mii left with the manuscript. It was then; he got to talk to them about his visit for the first time since he got back. "He's ordering all of us back to the main house for the New Years," he finally told them after they've all settled around the table. They gasped at him in shock, upon hearing the news.  
  
"I'm not going back!" Kyo yelled, jumping up from his seat at the table, "he can't force us to go back!"  
  
"He can," Shigure, replied, his eyes half closed, "he has complete rights, you should know that quite well."  
  
"I'm not leaving Honda-san alone for New Years," stated Yuki uneasily, knowing what Shigure saying was quite true, since they own him their lives. They were forced into listening to him and obeying him because of the curse.  
  
  
  
"I'll be fine!" Tohru tried to reassure them sensing the uneasiness going around the room.  
  
"I never said Tohru-kun would have to stay here for the New Years," Shigure replied a matter-of-factly, "Kagura or Kisa would be happy to take you in for three days."  
  
Kyo and Yuki opened their mouths to protest but stopped, seeing the happy gloat on Tohru's face. Truthfully, they were worried about her safety afraid that Akito would try to do something funny, but upon seeing her happy face. There was nothing they could've done. They couldn't bring themselves to ruin it for her. Both just sighed in defeat, as they settled back down into their seats.  
  
The walk to the main house was unusually silent, even Tohru couldn't cheer up the unusually quite bunch, and had given up after too many failed attempts. The sky wasn't completely dark yet; a hint of light could still be seen through the white mask of snow. The road was slippery, completely covered with frozen snow. A careless person could easily slip and fall flat onto the ground. The December evening was cold, probably the coldest winter any of them had ever experienced, (they should try to live in Calgary… it was freezing there, but I liked the place all the same. Gotta love snow!) The large gate of the Sohma Complex could be made into view. The place stood as dead and isolated as ever, even haunted, having buried with snow and the lighting from the sunset.   
  
Shigure pushed the gate open as they quickly made their way inside. Tohru gazed up at the main house, it always amazed her how large a house can get. A young girl sitting on the frame of a window caught her attention. She couldn't clearly make out her face, probably due to the fact that she had her knees up supporting the sketchbook she was drawing on or the fact that she had her face turned toward the direction of the sunset. Either way, all she managed to make was light coloured skin and dark coloured hair reflection the red lights coming from the down falling sun.  
  
"If you want somebody's attention Tohru-kun, you're suppose to call their name," mocked Shigure, looking up at the girl, following the direction of her gaze, "Yo! Ami-chan! Hello!" he waved his hand in a teasing manner at the girl, as she gazed down. "Shigure-san," she said in a quite soft tone before giving him a welcome smile.   
  
"You better get away from the window soon or you'll catch a cold!" he called out to the younger girl, "and be careful, it's slippery. The cold weather froze the outer frames of the window. We wouldn't want you to fall off twice, would we?" he questioned her teasingly, as she smiled in return.  
  
"You better get inside, the party's going to start soon. Mostly everybody's already there," her voice could only be made barely louder than a whisper, as Shigure nodded in acknowledgement.   
  
"We'll see you later," he waved once more before opening the door leading them into the main house. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Wah! There're so many people here!" exclaimed Tohru, as she gazed across the room filled with at least a hundred people. (Yes, it is a big room. What else can you expect from such a rich family?)   
  
"That's not even half of our family," Shigure pointed out, taking off his jacket and hanging it in the closet, "These are only our less distant cousins."  
  
"Another way of putting it is to say that these are the ones that know about the curse of the Jyuunishi," said Hatori in his usual calm tone.  
  
"Ha-san? Where did you come from?" questioned Shigure in his usual cheerful manner as he turned to face Hatori.  
  
"From the door," he answered, taking a sip from his drink, as everybody sweat dropped, "I see you brought Tohru here."   
  
"It's not like we had a choice. We couldn't just leave Tohru-kun alone for the New Years," defended Shigure, taking his best friend's comment as an accusation.  
  
"Yuki, Kyo, why don't you show her around and introduce her to some of our other cousins?" Hatori suggested, wanting to speak to Shigure alone.  
  
"Hai, hai," Shigure understood Hatori intentions and tried to support him knowing it was something important, "you should show our guest around. Two gentlemen wouldn't want to be rude to a lady."  
  
"Fine…" muttered Yuki and Kyo as they lead her through the door to the main room.   
  
"You know by bringing her here you are only putting her in danger," said Hatori in a low tone, as Shigure nodded in understanding.  
  
"Akito won't try to do anything with all of this people around. If he does, the whole secret would be out in the open with our entire family," Shigure stated, being unusually serious, "as reckless as he is, he knows his responsibility as the head of our family. If something does happen, Yuki and Kyo'll be there to protect her."  
  
"You are still taking a great risk," said Hatori, sighing, "You better hope you won't ever regret making your decision."  
  
Shigure nodded in agreement, wondering if he really did make the right choice by putting her happiness before her safety.   
  
In the mean while, "Fight me Koneko-chan!" the voice rang through the entire household, as the trio stared wide-eyed at the scene in front of them.   
  
Both Yuki and Tohru turned to Kyo, asking him silently what he had done to tick Haru off into Black Mode.   
  
"I didn't do anything! What are you all looking at me for?" yelled Kyo angrily, as the entire house full of people started at him, "I was with the two of you the entire time!" he added as he saw the accusing look on Tohru and Yuki's faces.  
  
"He does have a point…" Yuki muttered, putting his hand in front of his chin as if he was thinking.  
  
"If it wasn't Kyo-kun…then…" Tohru trailed off not knowing what to say next as Yuki and Kyo mouthed a silent no.  
  
"It can't be…" Yuki tried to convince himself, "he wouldn't…"  
  
"Haha!" exclaimed Kyo, his eyes sparkling, "this'll be one interesting fight!"  
  
"Not the three of them together…" Yuki sighed in frustration and defeat, "this entire house would need remodelling after they're done."  
  
"Ano?" Tohru questioned in surprise, not knowing what he was muttering about. Just then the sliding door flew out of its place, with a fist sized hole through the rice paper. And a teen stood in its place. "Were you trying to hide from me Haru? Are you afraid, is that what?" he mocked as he let out a soft snicker, "I thought your black mood was suppose to be brave and rash, not a chicken!"  
  
"What did you say?" questioned Haru dangerously as he turned around to the teen with his bangs covering his eyes like a bomb that's about to explode or the calm before the storm.   
  
"I called you a chicken or would you preferred to be called a coward?" he mocked once more. (Get it? Cow, coward?) Tohru just started at the whole scene in shock and confusion, as Kyo looked at it with interest with a small hint of smile forming on his face. Yuki just shook his head at the bunch of idiots in front of him, as he started to explain the whole story to Tohru. "Takuri Sohma, he's 2 years younger than we are, 3rd year in Junior High. He has a very rash personality, as you can see," he added as he glanced at the scene in front. Somehow Haru and Takuri managed to drag Kyo into the argument. The other occupants of the room decided to move out of the line of fire to insure their own safety, leaving the 5 of them alone.   
  
"He's younger than he looks," Yuki pointed out, seeing the shocked expression on her face, "probably the way he dresses and acts threw you off."  
  
"Hai…" said Tohru unsurely as she studied the new Sohma introduced to her. Takuri's hair colour was between black and a very dark shade of blue, the style was very similar to Hiro's, but his bangs were just past his eyes, which were sparkly grey. His skin colour was tanned a bit like Kyo's but a shade or two lighter. He wore a black T-shirt that fitted him very well and a casual light blue and dark blue patterned button-down shirt on the outside with its buttons hanging open, along with a dark blue cargo pants. Instead of the usual gym shoes you see guys wearing all the time, he wore black and dark blue coloured combat boots, and had dark green wristbands on his wrists. (Obviously on his wrist, but I just felt like adding that.)   
  
"Fight me! Or are you just a scaredy cat, Nekokyon?" questioned Takuri, in a casual fighting stance.  
  
"Stop give me nicknames!" yelled Kyo as he threw a punch at him, which Takuri dodged easily, "haven't you ever heard of respecting your elders?"  
  
"And haven't you ever heard of not to pick on people younger than you are?" he questioned, throwing a high kick at Kyo, who dodged it with ease.  
  
"What do you mean picking on you! You're the one who wanted to fight me!" He responded angrily, blocking a punch aimed for his right chest, "not to mention insulting me!"  
  
"But you're the one who threw the first punch. Weren't you ever taught to ignore other people's insults?" he questioned in a mocking fashion, "or do you just lack self discipline and decide to listen to your anger than your better judgement. If you have any that is."  
  
" Why you!" he fainted left to trick Takuri, but he wasn't fooled. He blocked Kyo's right hook with his left wrist.   
  
"Eh…" Tohru started, unsure of what to say, "Ano… Yuki-kun, shouldn't we stop them?"  
  
"There's absolutely no way I'm going in between them. I don't want to risk myself for their pointless cause. Just leave them be Honda-san, they'll come back to their senses eventually," Said Yuki, shooting her a smile, as she nodded in return, but still not fully convinced.  
  
"Have you forgotten about me Yuki?" questioned the intimidating voice, which belonged to Black Haru. He approached Yuki and took his face with one of his gloved hands as he leaned closer and whispered into his ear. "There's plenty of room inside this house." (If you get what he's trying to say… good for you. If you don't… I really don't feel like explaining…)  
  
"Then why don't you take one and lock yourself in there until you're back to White again," suggested Yuki in a more than slightly annoyed tone, "It'll save everybody the trouble of having you around."  
  
"That's cold my love," he whispered once more, "but how can I not forgive you when you're looking at me with those beautiful eyes?"  
  
Tohru sweat dropped, being the only other person who heard it besides for Yuki as she looked at them uncomfortably. Haru backed away from him, as he glared at the still fighting duet in front. "You guys bore me. I've seen more interesting math problems," he scoffed, and snickered when he saw the angry glares coming from the two of them, "my patience is wearing thin. Make this a quick fight or else."  
  
"Wait your turn!" threatened Kyo, "I'll give you a good fight after I teach this kid a lesson."  
  
"You can't call me a kid when I'm the same height as you," said Takuri in a calm, but irritating fashion, "unless you are calling yourself short that is."  
  
"I'm not short!" Kyo protested, "How does you parents put up with you! You're as annoying as hell!"  
  
"Too bad," he mocked, not even a bit effected by Kyo's insult, " you'd have to put up with it for eternity, cause you're going to hell."  
  
"Why you little!" Kyo threatened, as he made a movement meant to be a punch, but stopped when Tohru jumped in between the two of them. "What! Get out of my way!" he yelled angrily.  
  
"Kyo-kun…" Tohru muttered, afraid of the tone Kyo was using with her, "fighting is not right."  
  
"Who cares about right or wrong!" he hissed in protest, but loosened up from his fighting stance. "You always ruin everything…"  
  
"I was just starting to enjoy myself," complained the younger boy, "I guess Nekokyon just went soft."  
  
Kyo decided to ignore that insult, not wanting to hurt Tohru's feelings more than he already did. "How about I take you on that fight, Haru?" Takuri suggested.  
  
"About time," he mocked, walking closer.  
  
"This is not going to be pretty," Kyo murmured.  
  
"We have to stop them Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, before one of them gets hurt!" said Tohru with teary eyes.  
  
"I would Honda-san, but Haru wouldn't listen to us when he's in Black Mode," Yuki explained.  
  
"And that annoying kid never listened to any of us. I don't think we can get any sense into his head," Kyo continued with a more than slightly annoyed expression.  
  
"Tohru!" exclaimed a cheerful voice from within the hallway, catching Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki's attention. Soon Momiji was in the room where the sliding door was supposed to be before Takuri punched it out of place. "I know a way to stop them from fighting."  
  
"Huh?" was the reply coming from the three older teens, as they looked down at Momiji with puzzled eyes.  
  
"Mi-chan," said Momiji happily, giving them a small wink before pulling a girl a bit taller than him into the room. Tohru looked at her in surprise, recognizing her as the girl she saw before by the window. The younger girl had short black hair reaching just below her neck; her bangs covered part of her eyes with a natural grace. Her soft blue eyes were filled with uncertainty and shyness. She wore a low-neck baby-blue sweater with a white dress showing underneath and above the neckline.   
  
Tohru looked at the girl with big bubbly eyes, clapping her hands together, she exclaimed, "Kawaii!"   
  
"Tohru, this is Kyami, but I'd like to call her Mi-chan. She's a year younger than me. The same age as Taku," introduced Momiji, "and this is Tohru."  
  
"Hi," she said in a small voice, looking at Tohru shyly with her adorable blue eyes, "it's nice to meet you, Tohru-san."  
  
"It's nice to meet you too Kyami-chan," she greeted back, looking at the younger girl happily. Kyo started to say something but was cut off by the sound of something braking cause by the fight going on between Haru and Takuri.  
  
"Tari-chan," Kyami called out softly causing Takuri to turn around and stop on his tracks, as she approached closer.  
  
"Ever since we were younger she was the only person Taku would ever listen to," Momiji explained, "it's kinda hard not to when she looks at you with those adorable eyes. "  
  
Tohru looked at Momiji unsurely, not exactly wanting Kyami to get any closer to the fight, afraid that she might get hurt.   
  
"Dai jo bu Tohru," said Momiji happily, knowing her worry, "If anybody can stop their fight it'll be her."   
  
Just as Momiji said, Takuri backed away from Haru and looked at Kyami with apologetic eyes, while rubbing the back of his head, just like a little kid does when he did something wrong.   
  
~* To be Continued*~  
  
On the Next Chapter there would be more background information on the new characters, as to whom they are related to. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The sky had already darkened. It was now covered with a blanket of shimmering stars, similar to a bottle of glitters spread out on a plain surface. It was a clear night without a hint of cloud in sight. The snowstorm had disappeared without a trace like it had never happened, unless you glance at the structures covered with white powders as if they were wearing a white over coat. Most of the guests had already left due to the fact that it was very late into the night, but some of them decided to remain for the night, and stay with a close relative that resided inside the complex.   
  
The four cousins settle down on front porch near the garden as if they were right at home. Tohru was now filling Shigure in on her encounters with the new Sohma members as he listened silently without a single interruption until she had finished her story.  
  
"So you met Takuri and Kyami," said Shigure, repeating what he'd just heard, scratching his chin while looking at them with eyes full of humour, "isn't it a surprise how differently he acts when he's around her?"  
  
Tohru nodded in agreement, "he must like her a lot to be so different to her."  
  
"You can say that," said Shigure, smiling at the three youngsters in front of him, "they've been friends since I can remember. She always managed to get him to calm down. It's probably like Ha-san and Aya."  
  
" Do you always have to bring him up?" questioned Yuki darkly, narrowing his eyes.  
  
Tohru glanced at Yuki nervously, 'I guess he's still not getting along too well with Ayame-san. I wish he would just give him a chance. He can be a great brother for Yuki-kun.' "Ano…Shigure-san," said Tohru out loud, trying to change the subject on purpose as well as wanting an answer, "Where are Momiji-kun, Hatsuharu-san, Hatori-san, and the rest of the Jyuunishi?"  
  
"Ah," said Shigure understandingly, "Ha-san and the rest are preparing for the Banquet."  
  
"The Zodiac Banquet!" exclaimed Tohru, with her eyes sparkling, "it must be so wonderful being there."  
  
"I'd rather stay home," stated Yuki, leaning back while using his hands for support, "it's nothing special, Honda-san. The same thing every year."  
  
"At least you are allowed in there," Kyo sighed, using his hand to support his head. With his elbow on his knee as he sat cross-legged, Indian style on the wooden floor of the porch.  
  
"I don't get why you want to be in there so badly…" Yuki mumbled, 'when I'd rather be out,' he added silently.  
  
"We should go too Yuki-kun," Shigure pointed out, using his hand to help him get up, "the Banquet is going to start soon. We wouldn't want to miss Ha-san's dance."  
  
Yuki got up silently with unwillingness written all over his face, but he chose to keep the words on the inside like he usually does, because he know complaining would be useless. He wasn't the type to show his emotions, he'd rather keep them bottled up inside than show it to the rest of society. That's one thing that separated him from Kyo. "Hai, Shigure."  
  
"It's Hatori-san's turn to dance this year?" Tohru inquired, with an expression between that of a look of surprise and excitement.  
  
"Hai, it's been a while since I last saw him dance," Shigure added in a dreamy tone, just an added touch to make the three younger kids uncomfortable, but continued in a more serious one, "you can visit Ame-chan if you want. It'll be a while before we would be allowed to leave."  
  
"Is she not going to the Banquet?" asked Yuki in surprise, looking at him in wonder.  
  
Shigure shook his head in response, "She's spending it with Tari-kun and his mother. She did last year too Yuki-kun."  
  
"Ano? Kyami-chan is allowed in the Banquet?" questioned Tohru as surprised by the news as Yuki was about her not going.  
  
"She's cursed too," Kyo answered in a bored tone without even a single movement as he continued staring into the dark yard of the Sohma Main House, "a part of the family." 'Unlike I…" he added silently  
  
"She's not a Jyuunishi… is she?" she asked uncertainly, looking between the three of them for an answer.  
  
"She's not," Yuki responded, his eyes darkening "it's a different type of curse."  
  
Tohru stared back at them as if they've grown a second head, apparently making her more confused she already was. "I guess we should explain," said Shigure sighing as he settled back down into the wooden floor of the porch, making himself comfortable before starting the story. Yuki sighed in defeat and frustration as he leaned against the arch of the main house for support, folding his arms loosely in front of his stomach.   
  
"Haven't you ever wondered who kept our family together and acted as our voice of power after the Head of our family passed away?" Shigure questioned, his eyes showing very little emotion. Tohru stared wide-eyed at his question for she had never really thought about it.  
  
"There were always the time gap between the death, and the growing stage of the new cursed child," Shigure continued, the confused look on her face answering his question, "Few years before or after the birth of the child of the centre of our curse, a girl will be born with a curse more similar to the one he has rather than the one we actually have. Hum…maybe I should explain better…" he added seeing the still puzzled look on Tohru's face, "Uh… let's just say that she'll act as the head of our family before the real one is old enough to do the job on his own, and um… her son or one of her sons will carry the full curse," he said those last few words uncomfortably.  
  
"So what Shigure-san is saying is that Kyami-chan will be in charge of the family after Akito-san's death…" she trailed off, but continued after gathering herself together, " and that her future son will be the next Akito-san in the family?" Tohru inquired, looking less confused than she was before, her mood seemed to have faltered greatly, "it must be painful to know that your child will be surrounded by death before he was ever born…knowing that you'll lose somebody you love and there would be nothing you can do about it…knowing what would happen to him after seeing so many before him and hearing all of the stories…"  
  
"And you still don't even know half of the story," Shigure looked down on to the floor, a small hint of sorrow appeared on his face, but it disappeared as quickly as it had came, "oh well…maybe we'll tell you another time. For now, we better get to the banquet before Akito-san throws another anger tantrum." He slowly got up, gloating over Tohru and Kyo who were still sitting on the floor, "I'm sure you two youngsters will have fun tonight. We won't come back until New Year's day, so you'll have plenty of time," said the Inu slyly. Yuki, being the only person getting his meanings, punched his older cousin on the head before dragging him inside, "bye, Honda-san. I'll check on you in the morning. Don't try anything stupid Baka Neko or I'll make sure you regret it," said Yuki threateningly before disappearing behind the door with the whining Shigure.  
  
"What's with that K'so Nezumi!" Kyo hissed, still glaring at the door.  
  
"Ano…Kyo-kun?" Tohru inquired, "Should we visit Kyami-chan like Shigure-san told us to?"  
  
"If you want," was Kyo's reply. He leaned back onto the hard wooden floor, wrapping his arms behind his neck, using it like a pillow as he staring into the sky.   
  
"Then let's go!" said Tohru energetically, clapping her hands together automatically. She seemed to be frozen in her spot for a second before speaking, "Kyo-kun…where does Kyami-chan live?"  
  
"At the main house," he replied without any real interest, ignoring Tohru's reaction, "she's probably at Takuri's house right now if she's spending it with his family. I guess I'd have to go too if you're going." He turned around so he was face to face with Tohru, making sure she'd get his point, " BUT I'M NOT GOING TO STAY FOR LONG!"   
  
"Hai…" Tohru replied shockingly, stared wide-eyed at his explosion.   
  
"It's not that I don't want to spend New Year's with you," he said quickly before giving her the wrong idea, "It's just that I don't feel very safe being under the same roof as where Kagura would normally be…I mean she does have a rough way of showing her affection if you know what I mean."  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Oi!" Kyo called out, knowing what she was missing, "Takuri is Kagura's younger brother. I thought you could tell be the way they looked. Not to mention their explosive personality."  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
That was a short chapter. I guess I'm just getting lazier by the day if it's possible that is. Anyways please review, so I'd know how I'm doing right now. They kinda inspire me, so if you want me to update sooner then REVIEW please! (Still not yelling.) LOL 


End file.
